Trio Aspect
by Autumn.Bear-Wrestler.Junan
Summary: This is a actual story, based on the 'House of Night' series, with three extra characters added in. Rated 'M' for later, unwritten chapters.2 of the characters were created by 2 other people, but i am the only writer for 'Trio Aspect'.
1. Preface

***I am not affiliated with P.C. Cast, Kristin Cast, or St. Martin's Press***

Preface

Zoe is dead, and so is, it seems, the Tulsa house of night. She never came back from the other side. Instead she sent Heath back, unable to bear his death. In Zoe's memory, he has become a fledgling.

…

Zoe's grandma had a vision of Zoe's decision to stay with Nix, and had time to adjust to her being gone, before the fact. She seems unaffected, staying with the Benedictine nuns, helping the vampires clean up the outside world; but she still feels a deep, abiding sadness.

Mrs. Heffer has no idea she had a daughter. Her husband's extremist religious values drove him to brain wash Lynda. She, being a complete ditz, an idiot, she forgot all about her "Pagan Child" and Zoe's grandma; labeled "Weirdo Satanists" by her husbands standards.

…

Aphrodite is a minor character, but still a fledgling. Darius, being some what smart, hasn't gotten involved with this ice bitch.

Damen and Jack are at a standstill. Neither wants to break up, but they do not want to continue on to an imprint just yet, which they both take as a "super important ceremony" as Jack might say.

The twins are in the back seat of the story. They are very spiritually upset by Zoe's passing, and are disgusted with men. Henceforth, they are lesbians now. 'Bout time, huh? (Aphrodite likes them even less now)

Erick is floundering, without anyone to make jealous. A full blown vampire, he has decided to stay in Tulsa. For now.

Oh yes. Stark realized he was supposed to go after Zoe, but decided her slutty, whiny, behavior, and just stupid recklessness were not worth his own life, love, or protection.

This story takes the place of the book "Burned," so Stevie Rae never got to imprint with Rephiam. That being said, she never moved him, or dealt with the renegade red-fledglings under the warehouse. The extreme grief she feels at Zoe's passing broke the imprint she shared with Aphrodite. They are both relived.

…

As a result of Zoe's death, Neferet has become increasingly annoying to a distraught Kalona. Kalona, who no longer has any wish to take over the world, fried Neferet.

…

It has been 6 months since everyone learned these facts; had their epiphanies, or realizations. It has been 7 mnths since Zoe left Forever.

It is still a terrible time to become a fledgling at Tulsa, but there are three more, the first three since Heath came back. The Tulsa House of Night still has no High Priestess.


	2. Chapter 1

Rini Dollen

Oh my god. Just because I arrived first, in little shorts, a tank (not my norm!), and a purple '07 beetle, everyone has to stare.

Didn't they say you could bring a car? Well, yeah, they did, but they also said that parents usually accompany students. Well, mine didn't fell like flying across the country, just to go back after, like, 2 hours of bullshit. They said, "your emancipated, aren't you? You'll be fine."

There's this teeny tiny little woman standing at the edge of the parking lot, and introduced herself, "I'm Lenobia, Rini."

"what," I blurted, "how do you know my name?"

your previous school gave me a photo, along with your transcript," she said transcript like it was a dirty word. As if any vampire would require a high school transcript.

"okay, well, can you show me where to put my stuff?"

"right this way. Your dorm mates have yet to arrive."

"Okay?" I hope there's someone cute here!

…

Autumn Junan

Oh! He's always had such nice fingers. "I-I think I-I-I had to be there by now."

"its okaaay," Julian ended on a moan, as he peeled away the short dress I had painted on this morning, to see I had no bra and … wait, yes I had on the smallest triangle of fabric, held on by several threads he gladly broke into several pieces.

"Ahhy … Neeed to go," I breathed as he combed his fingers through my coal black, barely there hair, and as he found my center, I shamelessly rubbed against him, striving for more.

"you get more tempting every time I touch you," Julian growled, his member against my entryway, but I denied him entry.

"Nooo!" Julian cried, as I, instead, wrapped my fingers around him, as he grew longer and wider.

I brought my hands down and around, sliding on a condom, the rubber not going all the way down. "We don't want a mess, now do we?" I purred.

I squeezed my hands viciously, and watched the zebra condom go opaque. Julian shuddered, sticking his face in the crook of my neck.

"I need to go for sure, now," I squealed as I pulled my slip dress on over nothing, as my only undergarment had been destroyed.

"of course," he replied.

And at that, I left the private suite on my uncle's private jet.

…


	3. Chapter 2

Autumn Junan

I really need to explain. See, Julian is my step-cousin, via my mom's sister's husband. Julian is not family at all, and he really likes me, he has ever since we met when he was 18 and I was 15. But I didn't like him at first, so he went and dated Julia, who he later married in a lavish ceremony when I was, like, 17. He still liked me though, in an all encompassing-OCD way, and he liked Julia like a normal way. He's a little schizophrenic, so I decided to let him have his fun. I never actually have sex with him; and besides, he's kinda cute, in a military way. He and I can have cake and eat it too.

I climb into my red white & black zebra'd mod charger, after moving all of my luggage into the trunk and double back seats of my sweet baby. Yup, it's a really nice, expensive car, and i've got lots of money cause of my mafia daddy, but more about that later.

As I sped toward the house of night, I contemplate the cancer center here, where my aunt died, my uncle tried to kill himself, and I met Julian. I ignore these macabre thoughts, even though it's the reason I chose to come here to become a vampire, instead of Paris, or Japan.

I squealed through the parking lot, into a lovely spot in front of several students, and stepped out. They took in my short dress, prada boots, and red-black-green-purple hair that was almost longer than my dress in back.

"hey," one boy called from the sidewalk.

"he-ey," I replied as a stepped up to him, the same height in my stilettos.

"name's Erick," he said, trying to sound cool, "what's yours?"

"im autumn, one of the new fledglings," I replied in a sultry voice, teasing him to get a reaction, "im late, but ill see you later, 'Kay?"

"oh yeah," he said, his glazed eyes moving from my chest to my face. I lifted one pierced eyebrow, and slid my pierced tongue between my pierced lips, to show them off. He flushed, and said "whatever," as I walked away, and the 2 skanks he was with laughed nervously.

Lenobia, the horse mistress, I intoned, walked up to greet me.

I asked where the other 2 fledglings were, and she said they were already in our room.

"okay well lets go meet them."

…

Anna Rosethorn

"finally," I squeaked as the nice woman, Lenobia, brought in 'Autumn.'

"yeah," Rini sighed. I had arrived just after her, in my bmw, after being rushed off my plane so it could leave, to make room for another one. God. So exhausting, and I cant even sleep yet.

Of course autumn would be a slut, in a teeny red dress, prada shoes, and no bra. I could tell. The thermostat hadn't been turned on in this room, in like, forever.

Rini was really nice when I came in, peppy and stuff. But the guy that came in with me wasn't nice at all, but I could tell rini liked him. Frankly Lauren Blake is too smart for me.

But anyway, Lenobia just introduced autumn, and left us alone to freshen up. To get acquainted. Or to rip each other apart. :)

…


End file.
